


You're Meant to Fall for the Cupid

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cupid - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Promises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “I promised you that I would never use one of those arrows on you, and I am a cupid of my word. Besides, you’re too scary for me to risk it.”  Kei cares, although he would never admit it, Kuroo won't let him pretend that it's not real.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fantasy Haikyuu





	You're Meant to Fall for the Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/XHSV2pQa3p).

Kuroo grinned as he spotted the familiar blond head amongst the leaves, wings fluttering as he hovered for a moment, slinging his bow over his shoulders before dropping into the canopy. The first few times he’d attempted this, it had been a disaster, and even now he could feel the twigs and leaves snagging on his feathers, threatening to pull him off balance. A wiser person might have stopped then or landed on a higher branch and climbed down. Kuroo had never claimed to be wise, at least not when it came to Kei and so he kept going, picking up speed, as he crashed noisily through the tree.

He overshot his goal.

Catching a fleeting of irritated golden-brown, no doubt in response to his arrival, which widened in alarm as he rocketed past, heading for the forest floor below. He had a moment of panic, finally trying to spread his wings to catch himself when fingers wrapped around his wrist and he jerked to a halt. He swung back and forth for a minute, heart hammering in his chest and drowning out all other sides, and it was only when the fingers tightened, squeezing and demanding his attention that he looked up and paled. It had been a long time since he’d faced that expression from Kei, and he was forcibly reminded of the fact that mortals were not as powerless as he’d once been led to believe. Gulping, he wiggled his fingers and offered Kei what he hoped was a winning smile. “You’re meant to fall for the cupid, not the other way around…”

It looked like Kei was seriously considering just letting him fall. Both knew it wouldn’t do more than bruise his ego, and possibly leave his wings in need of a good preen and Kuroo was bracing himself for it, when there was an irritated sigh, and he found himself being pulled upwards. A couple of strong beats of his wings, and he was soon scrambling up on to the branch that Kei was sat on, mourning the loss of contact as the human released him, but unable to protest as he caught his breath.

“You could just land like a normal person.”

“I could,” Kuroo allowed once he’d caught his breath, grinning as he caught the glimmer of concern as he stretched out one wing and then the other, checking for damage. Finding a feather sticking out, he yanked it out and twirled it between his fingers, letting it catch the beam of sunlight that passed through the trees before holding it out to Kei. “But I like it when you catch me.” Kei had accepted the feather, but at the words he looked away, scowling, although he made no effort to drop the feather. “Kei?”

“Why?”

“Why?” Kuroo echoed in confusion. “Because it means that you care about me.” He couldn’t stop himself from grinning at that proclamation. It had taken him a long time to find a way past Kei’s walls, and even longer to get to the point where he could confidently say that the human cared about him, if not outright loved him. It was his greatest accomplishment, even if the other cupids laughed at him for his strange infatuation and the fact that he had refused to use even a drop of his magic to ease the process along.

Rather than seeming placated, Kei’s scowl had deepened, and Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was uncomfortable with having his feelings discussed, or if he was genuinely annoyed, and he found himself fluttering his wings nervously and tugging at the bowstring pressing uncomfortably against his chest. Kei’s eyes narrowed at that. “Is that why I care?” Kuroo froze at the accusation, finally identifying the emotion behind Kei’s reactions.

Fear.

Kuroo’s expression softened as he abandoned the bow in favour of reaching for Kei’s hand, taking it as an encouraging sign when it wasn’t snatched out of reach, twining their fingers together. “Is it really so hard for you to believe that you care about me, without cupid magic being involved?” The tightening of the fingers in his was answer enough, and he chuckled low and soft in the back of his voice, before leaning in to kiss Kei on the cheek. “I promised you that I would never use one of those arrows on you, and I am a cupid of my word. Besides, you’re too scary for me to risk it.” It was easier to joke and tease, than it was to admit just how much Kei’s affection – natural and hard-won – meant to him, after a lifetime or two of chasing love and seeing it only through the effects of his magic and the arrows in his quiver.

There was silence for a minute as Kei digested his words, watching him out of the corner of his eye, no doubt searching for some hint of a lie. Eventually, his shoulders slumped, and he leant into Kuroo and closed his eyes. The closest he would come to saying that he believed him, and Kuroo brightened, taking it as permission to lean in and kiss his cheek again, caught off guard when Kei met him halfway, kissing him briefly before stating sternly. “You should still land like a normal person.”


End file.
